wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Euphona Prime
The Euphona Prime is a Prime shotgun type sidearm and the signature weapon of Banshee Prime, capable of two different firing modes. The primary fire shoots a slug for longer range engagements while the Alternate Fire shoots wider spread shots for close range fights. The weapon deals extreme damage per shot, kept in check by its low magazine, slow fire rate, and difficulty to use at long distances owing to the primary fire's arcing projectile bullet and the alt-fire's massive damage fall-off. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily or damage depending on the firing type. Advantages: *High damage. **Primary fire has high damage – effective against shields. **Alt-fire has high damage – effective against health. **Alt-fire has the highest base damage of all shotgun-type secondaries. *Primary fire is tied with Spira, Spira Prime, Lato Prime, and Pandero for the second highest critical chance of all secondaries, behind Akbolto Prime. *Primary fire has high critical multiplier. *Pinpoint accuracy. *Alt-fire fires a very short range shotgun blast. **Alt-fire can be used even while rolling. *Alt-fire has very high status chance. **Can achieve 100% status chance per pellet with , , , and . *Comes with three polarity slots. Disadvantages: *Primary fire has low and damage – less effective against health and armor. *Alt-fire has low and damage – less effective against armor and shields. *Alt-fire has linear damage falloff from 100% to ~1% from 6m to 12m target distance (distances are affected Projectile Speed). *Primary fire has extremely low status chance. *Alt-fire has extremely low critical chance. *Before 100% status chance on alt-fire, the listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status; the actual base status chance per pellet is ~3.5%. *Low rate of fire. *Low reload speed. *Low magazine size. *Low maximum ammo capacity. *Primary fire bullet has travel time with heavy arcing. *Hip-fire is very inaccurate, roughly double the hip-fire accuracy of sniper rifles. *Alt-fire has a large, inconsistent spread. *Alt-fire shot goes to the right and up. Horizontally it hits rightmost side of the reticle at 3m, worsening at longer distances. Notes *The Euphona Prime has two different firing modes with different characteristics: **Normal shots fire a projectile that primarily deals damage, and has 30% base critical chance. **Using Alternate Fire will shoot a spread of hitscan pellets akin to a shotgun, which focus on damage and has 30% base status chance. *Its primary fire has bullet drop, and slightly spreads at long distances. It also enforces a ragdoll-like effect if a headshot is performed. *The listed damage is actually the total of all the pellets' damage value. The actual damage per pellet is 4.4 , 17.6 , and 66.0 (a total of 88). Trivia *Euphona Prime is the fourth standalone Prime piece of equipment, after Reaper Prime, Dakra Prime, and the Kavasa Prime Collar, and the first standalone Prime Secondary weapon. *''Euphona'' is a Greek word that refers to pleasant sounds, typically letters, syllables, or words. Bugs *Currently Euphona Prime's alternative shot's spread is bugged. It spreads to the upper right of the crosshair instead of around the crosshair as normal shotguns do; the crosshair seems to always be at the lower-left outer edge of the spread. Media BansheePrimeBanner1.png EuphonaP.png|Euphona Prime in Codex. Warframe Euphona Prime Drop Relics + Best Place to farm them. ( Guaranteed ) Warframe Euphona Prime, Ditch the Crit? doingitraw Patch History *Increased primary fire damage of Euphona Prime in Conclave. *Reduced secondary fire damage of Euphona Damage in Conclave. *Fixed Euphona Prime’s primary fire projectile not appearing when using low particle settings. *Reduced the damage of primary and alt fire of Euphona Prime in Conclave. *Euphona Prime's alt-fire stats added to Arsenal. *Fixed Euphona Prime Alt fire not reacting to Mag's Magnetize. *Flight Speed Mods can now be used on the Euphona Prime. *Fixed the Euphona Prime doing no damage to ragdolled enemies. *Introduced. }} Last updated: de:Euphona Prime es:Euphona Prime Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Prime Category:Impact Damage Weapons Category:Update 19